Welcome
by spiritmind675
Summary: Blue was always so aware of Jomy's exsistence, or was he? Short, cute piece on Blue first discovering the blonde. Enjoy!


**A/N: Well this is actually a oneshot I thought up long ago...a couple years I think...And it's been sitting in a file waiting to be posted and yet I never could get myself too...**

**BUT today my friend is having her baby-her first-and I was just...so inspried to post this, so hope you enjoy! (Even if it's probably a tad off!) ^.^**

* * *

><p>The town below him was alive with activity. Men, women, and children all going about their daily routines, completely unaware of their spiritual visitor.<p>

_ 'Ignorant fools, all of them.' the man thought, shaking his head. He had spent his life trying to reach out to the humans but they never listened._

So he'd more or less given up on them for the moment, almost ignoring them really, but always waiting for some kind of signal, or change.

Glancing around he noted the scenery was beautiful, even if it had been designed to be so. It had been a long time since he'd been off the ship, among the humans, and the reasons for his trip today were unclear even to him.

Though he traveled purposefully he'd certainly never been here. Yet gliding down the streets he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity.

On either side of the road were houses of the usual type, nicely kept lawns, paint that was never chipped, perfection even in thier slight differences.

He paused in front of a large two story house. Outside a woman with short black hair, and her husband, a tall blonde, stood waiting.

There was nothing of any real interest, just an average family scene. Yet Blue couldn't help but stay, sensing that whatever drew him here would arrive soon.

He found himself scanning the roads as they did, and spotted a car.

It pulled in to the drive way, a woman dressed professionally stepped out, then went to the passenger side and retrieved a small bundle of blankets.

As she approached Blue leaned forward in anticipation, and heard a soft cooing sound from the bundle.

_ 'A baby?'_ scarlet eyes widened, and he stepped back when she stopped before the couple.

Her smile was warm but didn't quite reach her eyes, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Shin. This is Jomy, Jomy Marquis."

She handed the child over and Blue leaned over the new mother's shoulder to see him.

The infant had only wisps of bright blonde hair, and he opened his eyes to reveal a bright shade of emerald green.

_ 'Jomy...'_ he smiled softly at the child, startled when the blonde's eyes seemed to lock with his own.

Before he could be sure, Jomy's parents turned to take him inside, the car having already left.

As the door closed behind them, Blue hurriedly stepped forward, forgettting that even with it closed he would still be able to enter. Once inside he spare only a fleeting looked around the home's interior, his main focus the baby now being carried upstiars.

The couple turned right on the landing and opened the first door they came to, revealing a nursery with yellow walls and a blue trim. The white haired male stepped past the new parents, surveying the room. Against the far wall and next to the window was a white crib, already prepared for the new arrival, the other items in the room consisting of small toys and a speaker so they'd be able to listen to the child. They were speaking to him now, quietly, with awe.

Nothing out of place, nothing that would hurt the bundle they held, but still he studied the room as though it were one of the cells from so long ago. His reverie ended as the couple's soft voices ceased. Turning he saw the blonde placed in the crib, his parents smiling, murmuring a few words of affection before leaving.

Facing the crib he could see two small hands waving, unintelligible sounds coming from the the child. Curious, he approached the crib and looked over, and found the blonde staring avidly at his hands in the way that only a baby could manage.

Blue laughed softly, only for the sound to stop abrubtly as bright emerald eyes flickered towards him. Surprised again he glanced over his shoulder and finding no one returned his attention to the blonde who still watched him, no mistaking it this time.

Puzzled he cautiously reached out to the infant, fingers hesitating before brushing lightly over his cheek. The reaction was instantaneous, the blonde laughed, arms reaching up, small hands closing around his sleeve.

Taken aback Blue withdrew his hand, the child shouldn't be able to see him let alone _touch_ him. He was relieved when his hand easily slid through the blonde's, taking small comfort that at least not everything was off balance today.

But at his retraction the infant's smile faltered, and he whined in protest. Not wanting to draw the parents back up, he cautiously stroked his cheek, feeling a faint warmth from the smooth skin.

When this failed to completely quiet the child he frowned, unsure of what to do. He could lead the Mu and set plans for Terra, but when it came to this infant he was lost, though in his defense they'd never had a child so young on the ship.

He blinked, realizing that the emotions coming from the blonde weren't so different from those of the children upon arriving on the Shangri la.

"Shh," he murmured, dismayed when the child's cries rose again. He searched his mind, what had always comforted the children brought on board? The answer was simple: hugs. There was something about being held that they always found soothing.

He bit his lip, to do so in this form would take a lot of energy, it would really be easier to leave for now. Perhaps come back later if he wanted to...

But he didn't want to, he wanted to stay, wanted to hold the child, unreasonable as it was in his current state. But he didn't care, after being on edge for weeks he'd finally found why, and found the object of his interest. He had no intentions of leaving now.

Mind now made, he tapped in to his reserve of energy, and once he felt stable enough, leaned over the crib, gently lifting the baby out and cradling him close.

As the baby's cries ceased and he smiled once more the white haired male shifted so he could hold him with one arm, his free hand stroking the child's hair, "Hello Jomy." he murmured, smiling himself when the blonde answered with a coo, arms waving in delight.

_'Adorable_,' Blue thought affectionately, thinking of how content he would be just to stay there like that. Unfortunately though, he wouldn't be able to hold his form like this for long, and soon Jomy's parents would return. Plus there was the fact that somehow this infant had called out to him, of that he was now sure, and he needed to figure out _why. Ruby eyes intently studied the baby, and he reached out his conciousness to the blonde's._

There was the usual carefree-ness that infants had, that pure innocence and unknowingness of what was going on in the world. Along that was an imense sense of wonder and curiousity unparalelled by any other.

Blue frowned, knowing there was somehing else, and searching deeper was rewarded with a sense of power, a faint blue glow in the infant's mind. And as he approched it he was taken aback, and hastily left the blonde's mind.

Eyes wide he could only stare at the child who now looked up at him unaware of the shock he'd caused. Unaware of the hope he'd sparked, of the joy that ran through the white haired male.

After a moment Blue drew a deep breath, then laughed shakily he hugged the blonde closer, nuzzling his cheek, "You have no idea how important you are little one." he murmured, smiling as the blonde giggled in response.

For a moment he stayed like that, unable to worry about the infant's parents or his decreasinig energy. If he was caught, if he was unable to leave his room for a few days, it was worth it to just hold this child, the future of the Mu.

"_Soldier_?" a voice interrupted his musings.

_ "...Leo?" _

Relief came from the other, "_Soldier, where are you?"_

"_Out_." he answered simply.

Silence for a moment, _"You should come back. You know what the doctor says..."_

As though the words themselves carried his aliment he was suddenly aware of how weak he was becoming, "_I will_." he lowered the infant slightly so he could see his face, and found him to be asleep. He frowned, he longed to take the child with him, to show him to the others. The thought of raising the blonde on the ship brought a smile to his lips, how he would _love to have the child around._

But he knew that couldn't be, if the Mu ever wished to reach peace with the humans they would need someone would knew them, who reflected both human and Mu evenly.

As much as it pained him to, as much as he didn't want to, he had to leave Jomy here. He didn't doubt that the two adults downstairs would take care of him, on the contrary he knew the blonde was in good hands. But he was...jealous. _He_ wanted to take care of the blonde, _he_ wanted to be there as he grew, _he_ wanted to be there to comfort him when the blonde needed it.

He shook his head, smiling faintly, such thoughts wouldn't help, if anything they only shook his resolve all the more, but he couldn't help it. He was already hopelessly attachted to the child, nevermind the fact he was what he'd been waiting for, searching for, the connection that had called him to the infant drew him closer now that he'd met him.

"_Soldier?" Leo asked, concerned for his leader's health._

Blue sighed, "_I'm coming_." he reluctantly placed the blonde back in his crib, drawing the blanket closer, looking for any excuse for his hands to linger, and finding none he merely stood against the bars, "Sleep well little one," he said softly, leaning closer to kiss his forehead, "I'll come back for you soon."

That done he had no reason to remain, and as he allowed himself to disappear, to rush unseen through the air once more, he smiled at the thought of the day-though it would be years from now-that he could see the boy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it! I was fascinated by the fact Blue was always so aware of Jomy's presence, and I wanted to do a short piece where he meets Jomy as a baby...so yeah...May be continued in some form, but enough talking!**

**Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review reguardless!**


End file.
